This invention relates to a connector having a contact point which is brought into contact with a mating contact portion of a mating connector when the connector is mated with the mating connector.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-B 4190019 (Patent Document 1), content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in FIG. 31, the connector of Patent Document 1 comprises a contact and a housing holding the contact. The mating connector of Patent Document 1 comprises a mating contact and a mating housing holding the mating contact. The connector and the mating connector are mateable with each other along a first direction. The contact has a contact point and a contact portion. The contact point is movable in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. Since the contact portion is in contact with the housing, the contact portion is hardly moved when the contact point is moved in the second direction. The mating contact has a mating contact point and a mating contact portion. The mating contact point is movable in the second direction. Since the mating contact portion is in contact with the mating housing, the mating contact portion is hardly moved when the mating contact point is moved in the second direction. When the connector and the mating connector are mated with each other, the contact point is brought into contact with the mating contact portion, while the mating contact point is brought into contact with the contact portion. Thus, the contact and the mating contact are brought into contact with each other at two points.
There is a request for the aforementioned connector and the mating connector of Patent Document 1 to increase the moving distances of the contact point and the mating contact point while preventing the contact point and the mating contact point from being brought into contact unnecessarily with some portions upon the mating of the connector with the mating connector.